In to the unknown and spinning out of control
by Gate11au
Summary: first CM fic Pls this is set after episode 4- 02 Is AU after 4-02 I have started with hotch / preiness coz i can. Them hooken up and how it will this affect them and the team. Chpt 10 is up 11 to follow soon. A/N added to thank all readers
1. Chapter 1

A/N --- hello reader

this is my first criminal minds fan fiction so only creative cretinism Pls this is set after episode 4- 02 i may use plot ideas from later episodes but it is AU after 4-02

I have started with hotch / preiness coz i can i can not stress it any clearer if you do not like do not read. i started with them almost hooking up as i hate to wait for it so for al of you who hate to wait this chapter is for you but i have no idea when it will happen again so here we go down the rabbit hole

Chapter 1

Getting home and new begins

After returning from his 7 hours road trip home an a lengthy visit with his son at his Ex-wife house he was now sitting her in the cold DC weather in his SVU trying to decide if he should go back to his cold new apartment or go to here door. he was not even shaw why he had come here there was no reason to. he was just driving and found him self on her street an stopped. As a man that study people as a part of his job he knew it was not that simple in particular this. it was with that thought he looked up at her apartment her lights were on so she was up to.

"I should go" he spoke to the empty SVU At that moment as if of there own accord he open the door and his leg carry him to the door step of the apparent block and buzzed her door.

"hello" her frame but sweet voice answered

"Can i come up" his voice sounded distant to his ears

"Hotch" the door buzzed telling him to come in he walked up to her door to find she had open it an was standing there to grant him access to her house. he nods as he passes her on his way in to her home

"Is everything OK' she ask after him

"I don't know why ... i have come here ...i just did want to go home alone" he poke in disjointed sentence

"I'll make us some coffee and we'll talk" she jester to the breakfast bar chairs he sat and waited. as she enter the kitchen and began her task. she turned around

"How was you trip back "

" un - eventful " His eyes not meeting hers " i had a lot f time to think" she turned away to complete making the drinks

"Hotch What's wrong" she asked as she turned around and placed a cup on the bench in front of him and he sent of coffee filled the air.

"I don't know why i came here" he got up to leave she step around the bench and blocked his path out

"Hotch Just talk to me"

"I need to..."

he tried to step around her she block him again but in doing so she get closer to him so close he could smell her and she him.

" Please" she turned and her lips were so close later they would not be aboul to say who made the first move Bt there lips meat in a heated kiss that only stopped when they both required air

"Oh God" she whispers she leaned in again and captured his lips. he spun her around and so her back was against the wall her hand ran up his back and to his chest and she pushed his jacket off

He mooned in appeal and she started on his wrinkle white shirt. His hand wonder down her back and cup her but and he lifted her skirt. it was then she mooned in pleaser. it was then that little voice in his yelled at him to top and this time he listen to i the pulled away from her

" I Can't I'm your boss" he turned away and garb his jacket and made a fast exit " Hotch !! Hotch" she called after him he ran out the door and drove off in his SVU when he felt the ponding in his ears subside he stopped

" idiot what was i thinking" he yelled to the empty SUV.

End chapter 1

Look out for chapter 2 i have it written just edit it up now.

Pls read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello again just say woo hoo new chapter in recored time. But i have noted a lot of spelling mistakes so i am putting out the invitation fore a bata reader.

_**" I Can't I'm your boss" he turned away and garb his jacket and made a fast exit " Hotch !! Hotch" she called after him he ran out the door and drove off in his SVU when he felt the ponding in his ears subside he stopped **_

_**" idiot what was i thinking" he yelled to the empty SUV. **_

Chapter 2

Falling out and on a plane.

THE NEXT DAY - BAU-

As she walked in to the office she wondered how thing would be it was not like they have talked at all she had tried to call his cell but he had turned it off, witch was all most unhered of in the BAU. she looked up there to his offices he was sitting at his desk and JJ was talking to him.

"Hay Prentiss" morgan greated her

"Hay" she replyed but she knew sounded distracted she sat at her desk and tried to look like she was working but was in fact doing very little.

JJ was still in hotch's office an hour later. Her nerves were begining to show. when JJ exited his office she singal for them to go in to the brefing room.

He wouldn't even look her in the eye she felt like whwn she frist entered the team. as they left room she hang back

" Hotch" email called after him he turned and closed the door

"we need to talk " she advised him.

"Agent Prentiss" he said formalley his posture was stiff.

"About last night.." before she could finsh her sentance he cut in.

"I'm am so sorry i was way out of line and if you wish to file a sexual harssament agaisted me i won't fight it"

" NO I am not filing I just don't want things to become orward between us"

" But i was out of line i came to your house And and ..." he seamed unable to find the right words

"Hotch i was there i was and i didn't want you to stop." she looked in to his eyes so he knew she ment it"

"prentiss this can not happen again I'm your boss" he finsh as not only to convice her but him self

"i know that and i would never intetaly put you in that position"

"ok so..." he said as if for the frist time in his life he did not know what to do.

"well.." she replyed

" we have a plane to catch " he said he turned an opened the door and left.

ON THE PLANE

He waited for her to sit and picked a seat as far from her not that he wanted to that far from her he just did know if he could keep his hands of him self he could still feel and taste her lips. He could still feel her body under his and her hands on his chest

" OH GOD" he whispered out as he could feel his body responding to the memory that was when David Rossi leaned over

"you OK Hotch" he questioned.

"Yes just a lot to think about" I replayed

"If you need to talk I'm here " he said as he sat back in his seat.

Shortly after we began the preliminary profile even when i wasn't looking at her i could feel her eyes on me. just her mer presents was distressing to me i was finding it hard to concentrate

" I hope it is as hard for her as is for me." as that thought crossed is mind she got up and passed be hide me " I couldn't breath

"GOD I WANT HER" my mind screamed

"Excuse me" she whispered as she passed

A few moments later she she returned i put my hand be hide my back and as she passes i feel her lean stomach

"i have to stop" "Your her boss" I return to the profile

" So we have a white male between 30 to 50 in a low paying job whose type is brunettes who stay at home mums who's a sadist that makes the child watch as e kills the mother" I surmise out load. at that we returned to our seats. She got up and walked over and sat next to me

"Hotch are you ok" she asked

" yes I'm fine" i answer hopping she would return to her seat

"Hotch if we keep this up some one is going on"

" can we talk after we land pls"I ask

"Ok" she replies but dose not get up. this trip is going to take all my self control to not take her in my ams and kiss her like i did last night before we land.

The plane landed in a town just out side new york they spilt up in to two teams Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss and Hotch, Raid and JJ on the other Hotch went to the local police station to find out were the local were up to rossi went to the last crime scene .

Hotch;s POV

THis case was no different to any other insane killer but Hotch found he could not focus

"Hotch you ok" JJ ask as they enter the station

"yes" I answer sourly i introduce us on auto pilot throughout out the day we work leads worked out the unsub time table 3 days between kills then we called it a night i went back to the hotel room. I was Hoping to sleep Having keep a good distance from her all day.

"Her room is just across the hall" he stood and paced the small room and then throw him self back on the bed.

knock Knock

If he were not a light sleeper he would not have heard it he open the door and emily was standing there

"Agent Prentiss" i said she pushed him back and began kissing him hard on the lips he tried to push her away but only fore a moment he leaned in as she begins to take it further garbing at his paints

He was not sure how they got to the bed but he didn't care

"Emily he said as he looked over her naked body

"Hay when did we get undress" part of his brain question she leans up to start kissing his neak

"Emily that OH god" he mones

"I want you Aaron" she replies

"hay" he pushes her away" I'm your boss we need to slow down

It was at that moment he woke up in is big empty hotel bed. He look over at the clock 2 am.

"Damn what am i a horny teenager " he yelled to the empty room and he got out of bed to go take a cod shower to easy his growing frustration.

Te dream continue for the whole of the case so he made sure that he and prentiss were on separate team the whole time.

Before they bored the plain to leave

"Hotch" Prentiss called after him he turned she pulled him into a side office

"Can we talk" she asked

Hotch what happen here ?" she asked

"You asked to speak with me you tell me" he answered

"Hotch you have been ad voiding me thro the whole case and done pretend like you haven't so answer my question"

" I Just wanted to give you some space so you did feel uncometful" he answered as he moved from one foot to the other like a caged rat

"I'm not the one pacing the room" she pointed out

"Its just that..." he stopped as if afraid of what he might say

"you are a..." he stopped again she had never seen him this flasted before he was always in-control

"Are you ok?" she asked he stopped and looked at her

"NO!! It me i don't trust i..."

he step forward and garbed his face and kissed her they forgot about there talk the flood gates opened there hands were every were there clothes were in the way Hotch pick her up.

"Hotch" Morgon yelled thro the door

He dropped her ins tally

"Ohh" Emily sighed

"Shit" Hotch said as he fixed his suit

Morgen he said as he looked at emily to see if she had finshed fixing hr clothes also then he open the door and walked out levee an even more confessed if that were posable emily prentiss than before.

FIN

that chapter 2 tell me what you think and pls look thro the spelling mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 trouble sleeping and a phone call and the dance begins

A/N I am so sorry about the spelling errors in this story well all my story really i suck at spelling i a still looking for a bata reader who can correct the spelling error.

Also this chapter is short i know but i have a case of writer block so chapter ends

Chapter 3

Emily POV

the flight home was uneventful and quite and most of them slept

"Hotch" I called after him but he eather did not hear me or prented like he didn't I picked up my bag and went home hoping againt hope he might be waiting but no such luck so i would use this night to go over things.

I took a long shower and went to bed but foud my self sterring at the celing and wall. the felling of his hand and hs lips

"That IT" i yell to the empty room and grab my cell phone and to make a call to sort this out.

Hotch POV

As we get off the plane i here her call after me i make like i didn't here her.

after a quite dinner and a shwer i decide not to go to bed becouse he would dream of her agai.

He sat on the seatie and watch a movie

RING RING

"Arron Hotchner" he aswered haflf a sleep he must have driffted off. the line was silent he was just about to hang up when

"Its me hotch"can emaily's voices very softly

"agent prentiss how can i help you"

"i'm um... i want you" he said

"Excess me" he replyied.

"I want you to talk to me" she finshed

"What do you want me to say"

"I want to know what is going on with us"

"I Really don't want..." she cut him off

"How do you feel about me when we kiss?" she asked Feeling brave and knowing over phone he was not going to leane in an kiss her he answer

"Like a teenangr i want more and i never want it to end" he finshed

"THen why did you run out on me?" she asked

"I'm your boss Emily" when did she go from prentiss to emily his mind question

"I know that but... it getting in the way anyway so why not go with it" she question him

"it getting in the way" He shot back

"IT is you wont even stand in the same room as me"

He wanted to say she was wrong but that would be a lie

he sighed "i know" he admitted

"i just want to kiss you every time i see you" he told her

"God i know that feeing" she stated in a longing voice

"i even dream about it" he told her

"you do" she answered serprised

"yeah" he sighe again

"what are we ganna do about it" he contued

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hold on someone is at the door" He put the phone down on the table by the door.

"hello" he said as he open the door she hung up her cell and step in

"Hi" and she kissed him he span her around and push the door closed.

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

I know been away for a while have had a lot going on so sorry to you all If any one is still reading this is chapter 4 Have had a lot of trouble thing about where to take this story so this is about the 60th version of this chapter and i think it works ok so with out any further a do Here is chapter 4 - Gate11au

Chapter 4

The morning after the night before.

Emily POV

"so warm" was the first thought to cross her mind the where am i and who am i with In her half sleep she had forgotten last night activities but she could feel a man coulded up to her back with is arm draped over he side. and then it her like a tone of falling bricks the man was _Hotch _ Arron she corrected her self she had come over and thrown her self at him and they had had a mind blowing night together But she know Hotch he was an honourable man he would feel bad as he started this the other night with here and she was a suborned and he was her boss. Even if she need him just to keep her head straight and it was so good and she could barely think of anything else since the other night. She rolled over and looked a him still asleep with His arm lightly draped over her still he looked so different here so quite so at easy But she knew he would not be when he woke up

" Better Go" he mind advised her interrupting her train of thought she carefully slip out of the bed and his arms initially feeling cold and regretting it. she when looking for he clothes witch were scared around Hotchs small one bed apartment from just by the door thro the dinning room and lounge to his bed room she followed them back to her jacket by the front door she turned around and headed back to the dinning room table to write a note hopping to let him know she did hate him and had no bad feeling about what happen between them

she picked up a pen and began to write

Dear Arron

I will see you at work i hope this will not make thing orkward between us. I have to go home and change oh and i will put on a pot of coffee for you

Emily

she had no idea how to sign it did she say agent perentiss or love or your bed buddy so she opted for simply Emily. She walked in to the kitchen and started to make the coffee she had promised in the letter she filled the coffee maker and frond his coffee beans ground in the very well organized fridge that held very little else and set the coffee machine going as it began to brow she walked took a look around the apartment and smiled as she left.

Hotche's POV

He rolled over and the bed seamed clod now His first thought was he could smell coffee and That was strange well until the he memory returned "Oh god what have i done" he thought he had slept with Emily not that it was bad it was Great. But He was her boss and that was the bad part about this whole thing and by the way the apartment smelled she had waited and made coffee and her self at home witch was good and bad as one they could sort his out before work bad part was he had to face her and tell here it could never happen again as was the facts with out jumping her bones just to hear he scream his name as she came for him. if she was not his work college he would have been happy that she had been happy enough with him to make her self at home here in his apartment and he might have been tempted to call in sic and spend the day with her. But no he was her boss. He sighted and pulled him self out of bed and found some PJ bottoms and walked out to the living room stealing him self for the sight of her so as not to loss his resolve not to pick up were they left off last night. but as he got the it was empty so to the kitchen still no one so walked to the bathroom she was probably in there

Knock Knock

"umm" he thought about calling here agent prentiss but after he layed with her and came calling here name it seamed wrong to do that to her "Emily Umm you in there" he called no answer so he open the door it to was empty. He he walked back to the dinning room it was then he notices the note on the table he picked it up and read it . he sat down in the chair and the note was short she gone home to change good not strange question for her to answer about that. the next thought that crossed his mind was she wanted to talk so maybe not so mad or upset at him and 3rd was she made him coffee. "why" he asked the empty apartment

He got up and made him self a coffee " this could go bad so very quickly" he advised him self he looked at the clock 6:15 better get ready for a very long day at the office but he still felt like nothing was going to wipe the smile that was plastered on his face


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I know last chapter short like all the others but at least there here he we go i'm on a roll chapter 5 seconded in such a short period of time again pls inore the spelling i suck at it and have no bata at this time. ok hotch is a little OOC in this chapter i think.

Gate11au

Chapter 5 I have to tell you something

7:15 am BAU offices

Hotch rushes in Rossi looks out off his office they are the only ones in at this hour and hotch was running late he was usely in before him. but not today. Rossi walked into hotches office

"Hey you OK" He asks him from the door.

Hotch looks up at him like a deer court in headlight

"I'll Take that as a no" Rossi steps in and closes the door

"what's going on with you? you have been acting starnge the last couple of days" Hotch just stared at him

" No i have... i mean there nothing ... Hell" hotch stammered over the sentace that made little to no scents at all .

" I have to tell you something and and pls don't interrupt me till I'm finished because i may never say this out loud to anther living soul in this office again" Rossi just nodded know that if he spocke hotch may shut down and not tell him what is bothering him.

" I well a couple of days ago i when to Emily's" NO His mind screamed "Agent prestiss's I don't know why i just did and then we umm i" God this is hard " I kissed her dav i kissed her and i wanted more but" He looked back from the office window he had been looking out of snice he started his story of the last couple of days. "i stopped we stopped I left i tried to put some distance between us and to let it cool down but" Hotch took a death breath "it didn't work she is all i can think about i dream about her dav i wanted her i still want her and i had her last night" he stopped and looked at dave like he had not precessed what he had just said.

"you slept with prentiss last night?" the question hung there in silence

" yes dav i did she called and then she was there and i couldn't" hotch was so all over the place no really stucther to his sentaces dav rossi had not seen him like this in a very long time.

"Ok Arron you need to be clear here you and emily prentiss has sex last night at you place?" Hotch took a deep breath again

"Yes we did Emily and i had sex great sex last night" did i just say that Hotch through " sorry my brain is not here Or my mouth not sure witch one"

" so you and Emily are involved so what the big deal arron"

"I'm her boss for one. i don't know how she feels about it" he finish in a huff

" what do you mean you don't know?" rossi asked not sure what hotch meant

" well we haven't really talked about it see after the first kiss i left and avoided her there i said i avoided here and then last light we really did have time to talk and when i woke up she was gone i think this could be a problem i mean the note she left seamed nice enough but i just don't know dave what do you think?"

" You two haven't talked yet she left you a note well that a start what did it say" rossi asked hotch reach into his pocket and handed a pieces of paper over to rossi

Rossi read it and then spoke he chose his words very carefully " she said talk later and she made coffee i say it sound promising" rossi gave a half smile

"Dav that the point it can not happen again I'm her boss and i don't know how she will take it will she see it as a rejection or as i see it a work based decision"

" Arron so what your her boss we know your not going to give her special treatment because of it so do what you want to do" rossi sat back finally relaxed he thought the way Arron had talked this up it was something serous but it was just his love life.

"dav i don't know that if it came to the couse of sending you or Morgan in to a building with a killer and her i don't know if i let this go feather that i could send her i just don't" Rossi could see Arron real fear and confusion about this.

"OK Arron woo you feel very strongly for her don't you?" Dav asked

"I don't know what i feel apart form fear and need right now" Arron answered honesty

"so what do you think you should do?" rossi asked

"Dav i... think i should think about it before she get in today"

"OK i am just next door if you need to talk again" rossi got up left and closed the door be hide himself leaving Hotch alone with his thoughts.

FBI BAU Carpark 7:35

Emily had been sitting in the car for 30 minutes now she had seen hotch park and go into the office but she still had not gotten out of the car yet when she got up dismorining she was sure she would have no problems with this ... well what did people call it a hook up anyway. But now she was not so sure she felt nerves and was afeared of how this would affect there working relationship and the teams dynamic god why had i thought of this last night when i was driving over to his apartment. But no i wanted the feelings of his hands his month god what am i a teenager how could i let my better judgement fail me. Now i have to face the consequences of her crazy lust filled night of passon and hope they could put this behind them and the team could go on as before.

"time to face the music" she said as she got out the car and headed into the office

when she arrived on the Bau floor she notices 2 thing one hotches offices door was closed with was not a normal thing and two David rossi was standing in his door watching her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 when things fall apart they fall a part so hard

A/N I ALL THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS.

Thanks to Tazlvr2001 for bata this chapter i hope it makes it a better read.

Emily POV

8:30 am B.A.U Bull pit (where the agent desks are)

She sat at her desk trying not to look up at his office, hoping that he would just call her up there or when they did get to be in the same room together, he would not act strange. She also hoped she would not behave strangely around him.

It was at that moment that JJ came in and advised the pit full of BA.U. Agents that they had a case. They all stood up and headed to the briefing room. As she entered the briefing room, Emily decided just to sit in the first chair she came to, not to think too much about it as then she may only make thing worse. She sat between Reid and Rossi at the end of the table near thedoor. Aaron Hotchner entered and walked around the table in the opposite direction to Emily. Unfortunately, the only seat left was the one directly opposite Emily and between Morgan and JJ and further around the table between Reid and Morgan was Garcia. JJ stood and began to brief the team as she handed out packets of information and about this latest serial killer - an Unsub that killed pageant dark haired women. Six victims so far. Now they were off to the plane to get the Unsub

Hotch POV

He had been trying to stay away from Emily since the briefing. On the plane, he sat away from all of the team and went out of his way to assign her to a group he would not be working with and very really spoke to her. That night at the hotel, Hotch could not sleep and every time he got close to her he longed to feel her they way he had that night. He hoped if he gave himself time, the feelings would pass.

Dave Rossi entered the room and closed the door, "So when are you going to fix this thing with you and Emily?" he asked. It had been two days since they had had the conversation in Aaron's office.

"I'm just going to let it calm down and it will be fine."

"I think you need to talk to her and work out how both of you feel," Rossi advised that was all that had been said in 48 hours.

Emily POV

Emily was very unsure of where to go to from here. Hotch was avoiding her like she had the plague or something. 2 days it has been and there was no conversation, no working in the same group. She was beginning to think he had had a bad night with her but she knew he had enjoyed it just as she had. She decided that it was time to confront him about his behavior and she would do it tonight.

Case or no case.

She went back to profiling the killer of the week, a sadists that like dark haired pageant women.

That night Emily went to Hotch's hotel room. She knocked on the door and waited for Hotch to answer. The door opened slowly and as he turned to look at her, his eyes lit up but then he quickly turned away and motioned for her to enter. "Come in." Aaron walked over to the small dining table not looking back at her.

Emily entered and closed the door behind herself. As she went to speak Hotch said quickly,

"Please don't ask me. I don't know," his shoulder slumped.

She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder and leaned down,

"Aaron, just tell me..."

He looked up as her hand landed on his shoulder and before she could finish speaking he captured her mouth in a flaming kiss that she returned. He leant back on the small chair. Emily did not want it to end so she decided to straddle him in the chair and as she did so, he moaned through the kiss. She could feel his body responding to her, but then as suddenly as it began he stopped and pushed her back.

Emily almost fell off his lap, "Stop," he said in his I'm the boss voice.

"Why?" Emily asked as she stood up.

"Emily, I'm your boss we can't do this," he waved his hand between them. "I want to but I can't." He said responding to the look on her face.

"Aaron, I understand why you can't do this thing, but why the silent treatment at work you know the others are getting suspicious of us because of the way you're acting."

He looked at her, the need still in his eyes as her voice grow lauder as she spoke about the way he was treating her.

"I'm sorry. I just thought it would be better if I gave us some room to…you know…umm deal with what happened," Hotch stumbled over his words.

"Aaron I have no problem with what happened. I enjoyed it and I'm sure you did to." She was looking at him as the anger grew.

"I did. I really did enjoy it. We just can't. I'm your boss Emily. I'm not the kind of man that just has sex with women he works with." he had such a sad tone in his voice as he stood and paced around the table.

"We don't have to be a couple Aaron," she yelled at him. "I just wanted things back the way they were," Emily said the last part as a whisper. "Please meet me half way."

He stopped passing and looked at her. "I don't think I can," he whispered back.

Emily looked at him, "So, what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know. I need time to think. I just need to be away from you," Hotch said to her.

"Fine then, I'm gone," she turned and almost ran out the door slamming it behind her as she went.

As she ran out through the hall, she banged into Rossi and Reid, unable to hide the tears falling down her face as they fell to the floor.

"Emily?" Reid asked after her. "You ok?" as he helped her up and Rossi looked on and dusted himself off. "Emily you're crying," Reid said.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," she replied sarcastically.

"Emily, are you ok?" Rossi asked, speaking for the first time.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Emily asked them.

"Well, you're crying, so I say you're not," Reid stated what they all knew

"Just ask your boss, will you? And while you are at it, give him these" she said as she grabbed her badge and pulled her gun out and held them to Reid.

"Emily, why don't you take some time to think about this" Rossi said.

"I can't go back, so I have to go." she grabbed Reid's hand and slapped the gun into his hand as the tears started to fall faster, "Tell him it will be in writing on his desk when he gets back." Then she turned and ran away from them.

IN the hotel room

He watched Emily run out and wanted to follow her, but he knew that if he did, he would just tell her he loved her and make out with her all over the hallway, and that could not happen. They had to get passed this and this was the best way. Let her calm down and sleep on it. She would be fine. He then noticed a tear running down his face as he heard a soft knock at the door.

He stood and wiped the tear from his eyes. "Emily, go get some sleep we'll talk tomorrow, ok?" he yelled through the door.

"It's me and Reid," yelled Rossi.

"Oh…umm," ** was the first thing he thought as he opened the door. "How can I help you two?" Aaron asked.

"We ran into Prentiss in the hall. She was very upset," Reid said. "She asked us to give this to you." He pulled out the gun and badge.

"What?!" Hotch said as he saw them. "She didn't," he shook his head.

"Reid I can take it from here," said Rossi. Reid knew there was more to this than he knew, but did as requested by Rossi and left. "What happened, Aaron?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know. She came here and I told her we could not... you know... be together and then we argued and she left. Dave, what have I done?" Hotch asked him.

"Well go after her before she leaves," Rossi advised.

Nodding, Hotch said, "Dave I will be back," as he ran out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7 when running watch your step.

A/N I know long time coming i had a lot on and so this kinda got but on the back burner but it back.

It a short chapter but i like it

sorry not bata read just wanted to post it right away.

Hope you like it

Aaron took off down the hallway to Emily's room he stopped and he took a deep breath and knocked on the door and waited there was no answer he was just about to start yelling thro the door when Morgan spoke " hotch if you are looking for Emily i saw her heading down stairs"

"Thanks" Hotch yelled back to Morgan as he ran down the hallway to the lifts he hit the bottom

_To long to long come on _

Hotch decided to run down the 2 flights of stairs he rushed out the door to the lobbie and looked around the large open space and the he saw her she had taken a seat in one of the conners in a large red chair as he slowed down and tryed to catch his breath so he would be ablie to talk to her when he got to her. As he got closer he notest that he was clutching some thing in his hand he looked down and he saw he was still holding emily's FBI ID.

"go away" Emily said as he approached her

"Emily pls this is not the answer" he said as he held out her ID to her as he took a seat across from her in a very uncomfortable red chair too.

"why not we can't keep working to gether like this you wont talk to me"

" i know i'm sorry it just i never done this before you know the being with some one i work with"

"and like i sleep with my boss every other week."

"I'm not saying that it just Hard"

"I know that way i wasn't going to push you hotch i just wanted to talk about it so we could at least work together but you wont even do that" emily advised him in a very stun voice

"I'm sorry i reacted like an idiot i guess i'm just i have trouble thinking straight when i'm alone with you and i say thing and i mess thing up" Hotch said really fast so fast that emily almost missed parts of it

"hotch i know it hard it hard for me to but we have to make Oh hell i don't know just forget it happen or ignore it"

"Ok so we just um forget it for now untill um we can talk back in DC" He said holding out her ID again. "the rest is in my room with Dav" Hotch finished

"then we better get back before he catches on then" Emily stood

" It fine dav knows" emily stopped walking and turned

" He what?" emily almost yelled.

"i told him i need his advice and he kinda guess" hot answered

"ok well let try not to tell the whole team shell we"

Hotches room

Rossi POV

David rossi sat in the hotches room waiting wondering how long it would take aaron to A) find prentiss B) convince her that quitting was not answer and C) may find out that he really loved her. Dav knew this as he had the look of it ever since he and haley had broken up and hotch was free to look and he ment really look even with all the not talking and and avoiding aaron always seamed to be glancing at her and smiling to him self.

But the big question was how long would it take the two of them to work it out and not let the rules stand in there way.

He know that the night event would raise question as raid had been there when emily had Quit and reaid would more that likely tell the others and he may have seen hotch run out the door to her room so Now hotch and emily and 1 more problem to try and work out on top of the Big one 'them'.

It was as that thought crossed his mind the door open in to the room and in cam hootch followed by Emily

"Hay" she gave a half smile to him to Dav. " sorry about before" she said as she sat in a chair by the desk.

Hotch walked over handed her the stuff he left with rossi and reaid

He could see that the two of them were a little more at easy with each other but still uneasy around one anther

"so not quitting then?" rossi asked

"Not at the moment" Emily answered almost a whispered to rossi.

"emily it s its" Hotch seamed lost again for words and out of place.

"Hotch pls. don't do this again" emily put her head down.

"i sorry i just have hard time with this" rossi knew this was his Que. to leave and get a head of the roomers that were sure to be starting by now.

"well i ganna let you to talk this out" Rossi left before eater could speak.

"emily i don't know what to say or do about us about this i just don't want it to distort the team or you" Hotch said as he walk over to her

"I just .." it was emily turn to stumble over her wards. her eyes met hootch as he came closer and sat on the end of the bed.

"I…I" hootch stammers Emily leaned forward and kissed him. Hotch kissed back he wraped his arms around her and was starting to pull her on to the bed when emily pull back.

"do you like that aaron?" she asked

"Yes i do emily but what this about?" hootch spoke out to her

" this is about us if you like it why can't you talk to me if you can kiss me then you can talk to me" emily looked him straight in the eyes

" because this is all i think about" hotch kissed her so hard and she kissed back he started leaning back on the bed "mmm aaron" she mooned as he started to move his hand up her back.

"Oh god emily" Hotch keep his hand on her " I just want you so much i don't want to hurt you career i know i'm am never leaving the BAU they made it clear but you have a chance to go on to bigger and better things" he said all this in-between kissed on her neck.

"it strange how you can talk while doing that and not at work" Emily was just starting to enjoy this when he tried to explain what was his reason be hide his behaviour while doing what had gotten them in to this.

Meanwhile in the hallway

Rossi exit into the hall hpping they could work this out and ran in to morgan

" ha rossi what up with hotch i aw him before and not a good look man"

Before he could answer reid and JJ walked up rossi knew he was ganna have to think fast.

" did you tel hootch about emily quieting?" reid asked rossi

" what prentiss is quitting" JJ asked and rossi could see morgan was putting some pieces to gather.

" NO hootch talked to her and it fine she was just having a bad day"

"it been like that for a while now her and hotch seam to be having a lot of bad days" reid made his observation out load.

"Now guys are we profiling a team member?" rossi hoped that would put an end to this for now.

"your right we should just get some sleep" Morgan said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 wondering in the dark and trying to understand

A/N i know spelling and grammar i get english lessons at some point But here it is the next chapter i hope it works.

Hotch was standing in the bath room of his room staring at h self in the small mirror. Ok what just happen if you sleep with someone once it just ops but twice dose make it a relationship or just causal.

How will this affect there already strand relationship now he was just more worried about this developing sexual relationship. He walked to the door and he looked at her sleeping in his bed she looked very peaceful there almost as if she belong there. All he wanted to was lay down and forget the out side world and be with her. But he knew that they would have to face this again soon.

Hotch slowly walk over to the bed hoping to have the conversion that had kinda gotten side Tracked from last night.

"Emily um can you wake up we need to talk" hotch put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a light shake.

"mmm Aaron" she rolled over and put her arm over his legs which despite. His best efforts made him came hard. He groaned her hand crept up to his cock witch was only cover by his boxer which he had thrown on.

"You like that" she asked that question sort of becoming an in joke for them.

"You" he did no finish that as she freed his cock from his boxer and took him in her mouth all thoughts of conversation were gone as round 2 started.

Later in the hallway

Rossi had returned to the hotel as hotch and Emily had yet to put in an apperaince at work yet. Rossi had an idea as to why but he also knew the team was getting spacious of what had happen last night he walk up to hotch door he could not hear them yelling so... He knocked . That was when heard frantic movement behind the door

"Who is it?" hotch yelled thro the door yet still more movement

"hotch it me" rossi caled thro the door the moment stopped and the door opened. Hotch was standing the half dressed his pants on and an open white shirt.

"You can come out Emily" rossi said out load to the empty room The bathroom door open and out walked emily dressed in one of hootch's shirts and pear of pink underwear

"Hi rossi" she said quietly

"what's up Dav" asked hotch asked as he started looking around the floor of the room. Bent down and pick up Emily's jacket of the floor and handed it to her. To rossi it seamed kianda funny that when they didn't think things us sort of flowed for them.

"your late" Rossi said to hotch with a half smile

"What" was emily's replay to rossi "you seen my bra" Emily go down n the floor to look under the bed.

"this is not good' was all hotch could say "How bad dose it look dav" Hotch asked him

"well I'm pretty sure morgan on to it and reid not far be hide JJ paying her card close to her cheats so no clue there"

"Got it" Hotch pop up from the coroner of the room with her bra. " Yeh but one knows it wont take long for the other to be told" Hotch advised

"And the case any news there" Hotch slip in to business mode as he went to the coset and got a jacket out and button his shirt.

"Emily go change in to new clothes less not ad fuel to the fire ok" Emily pulled her paints on tucked hotch's shirt in to them

"so were good right" Emily asked as she walk past to the door

"Yes I think so, see you down stairs" Hotch nodded to her. As she closed the door.

"So feeling better About it are we" rossi asked Hotch as he fished getting ready

"umm I have no idea I mean dose this mean were a couple or what?" Hotch seamed so nieve about all of this.

"Hotch I not the one you should be asking about this." Rossi answered him

"I only really dated 2 people in my life one wasn't really dating" Hotch seamed un conferrable the case all but forgotten which did not happen often with hotch.

"ok I know you marry Haley and you were dating since school but you should not let that hold you back you and Emily seam good together just now so just stick with that and talk to her about this when you get a chance she will under stand." Rossi advised " we should get going" he open the door as hotch put his gun in to it holster.

Hotel lobby a few minutes later

Emily strolled out the lift and walked to wards hotch and rossi who had just finishing calling the team to let them know they were on a few minutes away. Hotch seamed to get tense as she come closer and Emily noticed. " Pls don't start again" she said to him

"Not going to it just I think it going to be hard to act like nothing going on" Hotch said. This was the first full sentence out side the bed room he had said to her since this whole what ever it is started. And to rossi that was a good sign the question was would it last in the precent of the team and the growing assumption.

At the office

Morgan was stading in the corer getting coffee when reid came over.

"so what do you think is going on with them" There was no need to name names they were both on the same page

"There eater together or they were and it went bad"

"what am you say that i mean hootch dose not seam the type to date a co worker" reid answered

" I know but look he just got devoiced and he has no life outside of work so it make scents he would date a co worker" morgan gave reid a look that said i know.

"so together or not"

"I'd she was crying last night i say brake up" Morgan walk off with his coffee.

Then in came Rossi with emily and hotch

"Ok what have we got?" Hotch slipped straight in to business mode.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 where we are we are where not where not

A/N

ok I hope the charters are ok i find reid a little ooc but i don't think i very good at writing him sorry.

Thank you for the reviews I loved them.

The day sealed to be going well hotch and Emily in the same room and not quick exits so good right. No because now everyone was watching them looking for a sign as to what was going on. At the moment Morgan was dure a brake up had happen but was wonder how he missed the whole relationship thing the first place. Reid was trying work out what the this ment if they were together. JJ was not even going there. Rossi was trying to stop the bleeding and by this he was trying to throw the off the strange developments in the Emily and hotch relationship. The only one not in on the endless fun was Garcia woo Morgan had not had the opportunity to tell her what had happen last night.

The case was. Progressing well they had given the profile to the locals and were closing in on the killer.

Hotch was making a point to not touch Emily but was talking to her so things were looking up.

It was time for Morgan to find out what was happen.

"hay prentiss what going on with you I heard you were gonna quit?" hear we go was Emily could think " nothing a misunderstanding is all nothing big" Emily hoped he would not push the issue she really has not talked to hotch re a cover story for all of this. "well e are all just worried about you as you have been acting out of character " Morgan was like dog with bone he we not going to let this go. "just let it go everything is fine were good now" Emily advised

" so hotch and you had a fight?" Emily know this was not going to go well " umm it really not as bad as you think is was a misunderstanding. Is all" emily reappeared her earlier statement hoping to end the now and she made it clear in her voice too. "you know you can talk to me about anything right no judgement" Morgan put his hand up to stop her talking "were all here no matter what" he walked away.

Emily went straight to find hotch to tell him what happen.

Hotch was now standing in a group with morgan Reid rossi and JJ. Morgan must come over after she had got her coffee

"Hotch can I talk to you?" she asked not caring what the other thought " sure" hotch walk over to her she walk in to an unoccupied office window less and closed the after him.

" Morgan just asked me about last night and the last couple of days" Emily informed him "what did you tell him?" hotch was starting to get nervous " I told him we had a misunderstanding and that we were fine"

"this is not going to go well I mean if it gets out that you have slep with me you career will be over" hotch was no pacing the small office

" hay it take two you know" Emily was feeling like he was blaming her " no that did not come out right what I mean is my career is never going to go anywhere I'm in the bau that they made that very clear to me but once it know you slept with boss every move every promotion people start thinking got it because you god in bed and at your job and I don't want that to be the way people think of you." he had step closer to her as I to show her that he ment what he said " hotch I know but what do we do I mean I don't even know what this is that we have and now I have to answer question about it. " she leaned into him for support. " I know I was going to ask you what you thought this was?" hot h deiced now as good a time as any to place lable there thing. " it ..." she never finished the sentence "hotch prentiss we have a lead" rossi yelled thro the door.

Later on the plane

They had court the unsub and were on there way home Emily mad a point of sitting a cross from hotch hoping to show that every thing was good and rossi joins them.

Rossi leaned over"everything ok" he asked as the two of them sealed very tense " yes were fine it just Morgan confronted Emily about the last couple of days" hotch whisper back " so i told him it was misunderstanding and nothing to worry about" Emily sat forward and whispered back to them. " I think when we get back we should cue up wit a cover story" Hotch advised looked at emily and placed his hand on her leg he nodded at her

"Hay you guys ganna tell what going on or we going to have to keep guessing" Morgan spoke from across the jet. Emily jump back in her chair like she had been shocked Hotch stood up.

"There is nothing going on" ouch said in a very I'm the boss way.

"Hotch i have observed the that you and emily have been be having a way that is contrary to your normal and morgan thinks you two were in a relationship and broken up i think you just started one and JJ think its Job related " Reid advised them. Emily decided to make her self a small as posable and Hotch and rossi Handle this.

"What is going on is between Agent prentiss, rossi and my self is conferential for now you will be brought in when need" Hotch advised the group on the plane " and this go no further than here no question not getting Garcia to looking in to anything have i made myself clear." Hotch sat back down Emily just sat there looking at hotch he had not lied per-say but he was not telling the truth eater.

" Ok Dav will talk back at the office" hootch sat back and closed his eyes.

IN DC

"Agent Prentiss can you come with me pls." Hotch said as they left the plane They walk over to SUV and drove off leaving the team guessing as to what the hell was going rossi simply walked to his car and went home.

Aaron Hotchner Place

The had walked in to his place in silences just like the car ride over.

"ok i think i bought us time with the team but we need to work it out" Hotch said as he sat the go bags down on the small table.

Hotch, aaron you keep talking about my career But what about you and me what about what we feel and want" Emily asked she had been thinking a lit today and wanted to hear how he felt.

"Emily I'm not sure what i feel right now all i know is when i'm with you nothing else matter but you" Hotch was looking at the ground as he spoke. "And i want you i want to wake up with you like i did last night well before Dav knocked on the door" Hoth finished

"then why can't we i want that to i want to wake up wrap up in you and work the rest out as we go" emily walk over to him in the small dinning room. "and what make you think i want to leave the BAU anytime I happy with my career were it is" Emily stood there and waited for hotch to talk.

"IF we do this we are going have to be desecrate and i don't know if i can i just want you so much and what if it doesn't work out will you quite lake you were going to do the other day?" Hotch asked as if just remembering that part of last night.

it was emily turn to be last for words. " I'm sorry aaron all i wanted was to get away from all the confusion I promise if we do this next time I will think before i act ok"he step forward and put her hand under his chin and looked him in the eyes "I will"

"OK" Hotch said and lent in and kissed he ever so gently on the lips. That did not last long thing quickly heated up.

"I don't think i will stop liking thing" He said as he moved to her Neck.

" so what do we tell the team" Emily asked as she tilted her head back

"i don't think the team will mind to much it Strauss she already tried to bring us down once she might try again" he said all of this while taking off her jacket and open her shirt "are you going to give back my shirt?" He asked in-between kisses

"No i like it" she answered "and strauss can go jump i don't care and as long as … we do our jobs she got nothing"

"I think it time to move to bed don't you my dear" hotch said as he picket her up and carried her to his bed were sleep was not on there list.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 here we go when god closes door he then opens the window

A/N Hi all sorry it been so long Had a issue with my arms and was unable to type so just go back use of arm am trying to catch up with all my fics and get this moving again so here chap 10.

A/N i would like to thank Muggs from .com/forums/ for the bata read mostly spelling. Thank you

Hotch was up making breakfast as Emily slept on in the next room Aaron had decided to embrace this new relationship. He was making bacon and egg omelettes and coffee nothing over the top just nice he put it on a tray and walked back to bed he would love to let her sleep but they did have to be at works today.

"Emily" he whispered to her and she role over "morning" she noticed he was holding a try "oh I could get used to this" she sat up. " so how about dinner tonight?" Hotch asked as he sat on the bed and smiled hand her the try and picking up his plate. "So we are making this official you and me on a date?" Emily was looking at him. "yes I would like to if you really don't care about Strauss? I mean lets not shout it from the roof tops but we should tell the team" Hotch started eating his eggs Emily looked over and kissed Hotch on the cheek and they ate.

She knew the first night had been impulsive and recluse but it had also fantastic but now she was looking at the consequences of that night she knew it was that night. She had not been on the pill and Hotch had not used anything that night either. Now she was looking at the small white stick that told her that that fantastic night had done.

Emily had been looking at the test for half an hour now still not sure what to do about it. Hotch and her relationship was so new she did not want to distroy it and how would they explain it to well every one. What would Hotch do or think she did not want him to stay with her for a baby or would he. wait it not even a baby yet. she throw the test in to her bag as Hotch called that they should get going

The BAU.

They were late it was now just after 9 am Hotch held the door open for Emily and he walked in. " Could we gather in the conference room" Hotch said as the group got up and walked in JJ walked over " what happening Hotch?"

"it's not a case" was all the Hotch said.

In the conference room.

Even Penelope Garciahad been called in the group sat as Hotch began "Now as you have seen there is something happen between Prentiss, Rossi and myself that you have not been made aware of and you will not be this is a matter that the three of us will be handing, we will keep the interference with cases and this office to a minimum" he finished and look around the group Rossi was just sitting looking around too but Emily was looking at the table.

"So we just ignore the strange thing and the quite conversation and the upset face do we?" Morgan asked, Hotch knew he would be the one to make this hard.

"for now yes that what I'm saying you will be bought in when and if it need" Hotch answered quickly

"But why we could help?" Garcia asked

" Not at this time Garcia we have all we need" Hotch said in a voice that said this matter was closed.

"Rossi and Prentiss with me" and he left with that.

The three left and the group left in the briefing room stared at each other Morgan spoke first " well that was cryptic".

"I don't get it, if it a case then we should be helping" Garcia commented

"I don't think its a case" Reid said "I think Morgan was on to something the other day" Reid continued

"Ok so what did I miss?" Garcia asked

"Just that Morgan thinks Hotch and Emily are together" JJ told her

"What NO!" Garcia looked at Morgan shocked "When did this happen? I mean are they?" Garcia sat forward on her chair

"It not true" JJ quickly answered

"Baby doll I sure there is something going on, she was going to quit and they were not talking and now everything is fine, I say there together or where and Reid agrees"

"I thought we did not profile the team" JJ interjected

"I'm not a blond man could reigns the signs the don't talk then she leaving now there normal there something and is personal or Hotch would have told us all and not just rossi" Morgan finished.

"I'm forced to agree with sweet cheeks" Gracia said and Reid just nodded. "So now we need to see how long it takes them to tell us" Garcia said as she got up to leave.

Hotch's Office

The three people entered the office. "so how long do you think that just bought us" Hotch asked them.

"That really depends on if they bought that show in there" Dave answered Hotch's question Emily stay strangely quite like she had been all morning. Hotch seemed to have notched " Hay you ok Em" he asked her as he walk to the chair where she had taken a seat.

"Yeah just don't like lying to them about this is all" she answer no really meeting his eyes.

"It's just till we work all this out ourselves then we will tell them ok?" Hotch leaned forward and tried to kiss her but she pulled back

"I have to get some work done" Emily quickly got up and pushed passed Hotch and left the office, Rossi closed the door behide her.

"What was that? You don't think she having second thoughts do you?" Hotch asked Rossi as he walk around his desk and sat down.

"I think it could just be what she said" Rossi answered "but may be you should ask her" he advised him and turned open the office door and left.


	11. AN

A/N

This is just a note to thank every one for the reviews.

Thanks to : Angel N Darkness for the positive feedback

voraciousreader I have just found a bata that i think will be able to get the spelling and grammar looking good for all readers

HPforever - I trying to keep this as angsty as posable and draw it out a little so we'll see what happens

Bob - thank you for you review and it really is just that english is my first language ( not that any one would know i'm so bad at it hehehe) but i was illiterate for half my school years so i am sorry that the story at times is badly spelt and stuff i have found a friend to bata chapter 10 and she will hopefully be bataing all the remaining chapters for this story . Pls let me know if it getting better or worst

I like to say sorry to all readers for the poor english and spelling i hopping to get the hole story bata read by Muggs at tallygarunga and re post it so but she is under the gun so she will be bataing the next chapter at least and all the rest for now so i hope tar chapter 10 had better spelling and grammar, Pls let me know if the bata is helping or not.

Thank you Gate11au

OH and keep review and telling me how it going

thank you all for the constructive criticism.


End file.
